Kiss&Tell
by IamBulletproof
Summary: ¿Creen que el primer beso de Ronald Weasley fue con Lavender Brown? ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera él se iba a imaginar que sería con ella... ¡Qué horror! ¿Cómo fue que pasó?
1. Sabor a Weasley

¡Hola! Para los que me conocen, acá estoy otra vez, después de tanto tiempo... ¿Cómo están? Yo estudiando -.- ... En fin, _**esta historia participa del reto Momentos Creados, Momentos Perdidos del foro provocare Ravenclaw**_, y me tocó escribir una viñeta sobre Ron y Ginny. **¡Ojo!** No crean que hay incesto ni nada. El beso de Ron no fue con Ginny, ni mucho menos, ni se lo imaginan... Esta es mi venganza hacia el pelirrojo por todas las lágrimas que le hizo sacar a Hermione. Pero, igual lo amo. Es tan lindo...

Ah, en breve (no prometo nada, pero ya lo empecé) voy a aparecer con una historia que poco tiene que ver con Harry Potter. Igual, eso no significa que no vaya a escribir más sobre algún que otro personaje, de hecho, tengo varias cosas en mente para escribir, pero no por el momento. Quería hacer un fic Romione, ya saben, después de la guerra, pero para eso necesito un poco de tiempo. No desesperen, prometo subir un Romione pronto. Así que, por el momento, subiré el otro.

No voy a adelantar personajes, ni historia, será una sorpresa. Así que, si les gustaría leerlo, ¡estén atentos!

Demás está decir que les agradezco demasiado por la atención que me ponen y por el tiempo que invierten en leerme. ¡Con el solo hecho de que una sola persona me lea, soy feliz!

¡Un beso enorme y que tengan un lindo día! Sin más, me despido. ¡Disfruten la lectura! Cualquier pregunta, queja, sugerencia, abajo hay un lindo botoncito azúl... Ustedes saben lo que tienen que hacer. :)

* * *

**Kiss&Tell.**

_-¿Con quién te besaste? ¿Con Pigwidgeon? ¿O tenés una fotografía de tía Muriel debajo de la almohada?- Replicó Ginny furiosamente._

_-Qué…- Un rayo de luz anaranjada pasó debajo del brazo izquierdo de Harry y estuvo a punto de darle a Ginny. Harry empujó a Ron contra la pared._

_-No seas estúpido…- Le dijo._

_-¡Harry se besó con Cho Chang!- Declaró la pequeña pelirroja.- ¡Y Hermione se besó con Viktor Krum!- Siguió contando. Y eso fue lo último que Ron llegó a escuchar antes de entrar en sus cavilaciones internas. Era el único que no había besado a nadie en su vida. A la única que quería besar ya había sido corrompida por esos asquerosos labios búlgaros. Esperen un momento… sí había besado a alguien una vez, recordó con las orejas escarlatas. De repente hacía demasiado calor en el pasillo cuando las imágenes le llegaron a la mente…_

Los dos más pequeños hermanos Weasley siempre habían sido unidos los primeros años de sus vidas, no porque tuvieran personalidades parecidas o porque nunca se pelearan. No, de hecho era todo lo contrario. El mal humor constante del curioso Ronald chocaba todo el tiempo con la peleadora Ginevra, a quien no había que molestarla demasiado para que atacara en tu contra como una llamarada viva, o para que estallara en un llanto fingido, a sabiendas que su madre, su padre o alguno de los dos hermanos mayores, iría a protegerla y cumplirle sus caprichos.

No, la cuestión era que Ron y Ginny habían tenido que unir fuerzas porque sí, porque no había otra opción. Dejados de lado por Bill, Charlie y Percy (los primeros dos estaban muy ocupados con sus vidas de "chicos grandes" y el tercero estaba enfrascado en aprenderse de memoria tantos libros como se le cruzaran por los ojos) y en constante lucha con Fred y George (quienes siempre estaban juntos haciendo de las suyas para que el resto de su familia cayera en cada una de sus bromas), los pelirrojos habían creado su pequeña alianza en esos momentos donde parecía que no contaban con nadie. Claro está que entre ellos dos había tensiones, y más por parte de Ron, quien se daba cuenta de la preferencia de sus padres y hermanos para con la pelirroja, sintiéndose demás muchas veces, como si él no fuera a superar nunca a sus hermanos. Jamás sería mejor jugador que Charlie, ni más lindo que Bill, ni más inteligente que Percy, ni más gracioso e ingenioso que los gemelos, y, mucho menos, jamás sería el consentido y preferido de la casa como lo era Ginny. Incluso ésta se estaba ganando el respeto de Fred y George con el correr del tiempo, al aprender a ser dura y no dejar que ellos la afectasen. Ron no era eso, todo lo contrario. Cuanto más bromas le hacían, más enojado se ponía y más estupideces hacía. En vez de ignorar a los gemelos o contraatacar ingeniosamente, lo único que sabía hacer era ponerse colorado, insultarlos e ir corriendo con su mamá. Y con el pasar de los años, cuando se hubo dado cuenta que delatarlos frente a su madre era un acto de cobardía, prefirió optar por el insulto y las amenazas que jamás llevaría a cabo, como muy bien sabían los gemelos, por lo que lo único que hacían era reírsele en la cara al pobre chico cada vez que intentaba ser valiente y quedaba como un estúpido.

En un principio, Ginny había defendido con uñas y dientes el honor de su hermano, pero años más tarde, defender a Ron ya no era divertido. Lo que disfrutaba hacer, era _molestar_ a Ron. Una vez que hubo entendido cómo no dejar que los gemelos la afectasen, le encontró el sentido de hacer de la vida de su hermano mayor un poco difícil. En un principio, había pensado que eso lo ayudaría a fortalecerse, incluso a encontrarle la gracia, pero no fue así, por lo que la pequeña pelirroja se cruzó de bando. La enana aprendía rápido y se estaba ganando el aprecio de los gemelos, lo cual, era demasiado.

Así fue como se empezó a resquebrajar la tirante alianza protagonizada por los dos hermanos. Ginny se había endurecido y ahora andaba con los chicos malos, dejando al huraño y susceptible Ron solo. Ya ni siquiera el pobre chico contaba con Bill o Charlie, porque éstos se habían ido a trabajar al exterior, por lo que Ron tenía que andar siempre con cuidado, o sería el blanco de alguna broma, otra vez.

Cierta tarde, la anciana tía de la familia, Muriel, se apersonó en su casa para ver a sus sobrinos, como hacía tanto quería hacer, pero no podía por vaya Merlín a saber cuántas excusas le había dicho a Molly aquel día.

- …Y tampoco es que ustedes me vengan mucho a visitar, ¿qué, tengo que estar muriéndome para que lo hagan?- Preguntó acusadoramente, dejando la revista Corazón de Bruja en la mesa mientras Molly refunfuñaba rápidas excusas.- ¿Viste qué gorda está Bathilda Bagshot? –Preguntó Muriel, cambiando rápidamente de tema, al darse cuenta de que Molly había bajado la vista hacia la revista mientras era acusada descaradamente por su tía.- Sí que esas vacaciones por Italia le costaron varios galleons… ¡y kilos!- Criticó duramente la anciana. Bueno, no era que la mujer fuera una escultura, al contrario: tenía casi el triple de edad que la que tenía Molly aquellos días, pesaba casi tanto como un hipogrifo, casi ni podía moverse bajo todo esa grasa y, para colmo, se había dejado crecer un bigote que recordaba al de Bartemius Crouch… Y, sin embargo, los pocos o muchos kilos que había ganado Bathilda sí eran dignos de ser criticados. La gente podía ser tan hipócrita a veces…

En fin, el pequeño Ronald Weasley, con sus nueve años cumplidos, estaba jugando cerca de su tía y su madre quién sabe a qué, (ya que en esos años andaba mucho con un amigo invisible, al no poder jugar dignamente con ningún hermano sin salir víctima de alguna broma, por lo que todos sus juegos tenían lugar en su imaginación), cuando la revista que descansaba sobre la mesa le llamó la atención, así que la agarró sin ser visto por las dos mujeres (demasiado enfrascadas escuchando la emisora "Corazón Hechizado" de la tarde, donde se revelaban varios chismes del mundo mágico) y salió corriendo al vestíbulo.

Ron, quien ya sabía leer desde hacía un tiempo (todo un logro, según las críticas de Fred y George), estaba hojeando las páginas de la revista, hasta que dio con algo interesantísimo. Su curiosidad infantil se acrecentó cuando leyó el título "Diez formas infalibles de dejar a tu bruja sin aliento" seguido de una foto bastante gráfica de una pareja besándose apasionadamente. El chico, que había abierto los ojos de par en par, sólo levantó la vista de las páginas para cerciorarse de que nadie lo estuviera observando, y enterró su cara en la revista, esperando obtener alguna información confidencial extra, aparte de la que había logrado conseguir hacía un tiempo de alguna que otra revista muggle para adolescentes que Bill escondía debajo de las tablas de madera de su cama, antes de que éste las hubiera sellado mágicamente una vez cumplidos los diecisiete años y con derecho para hacer magia fuera del colegio.

-¿Interesante?- Murmuró Fred detrás de él, quien se había acercado sigilosamente y, para desgracia del pobre Ron, había leído el título. El pequeño dio un respingo y se apresuró a cerrar la revista, pero el daño estaba hecho. Fred tenía esa maléfica sonrisa que había desarrollado en sus cortos once años que lo hacían parecerse con demasiada peligrosidad a la del profesor Snape cuando estaba presenciando la detención de algún alumno en particular que odiaba.

-Eh… No.- Balbuceó Ron.- Para nada.

-¿Ah, no? Porque me pareció haberte visto leyendo detenidamente cierto artículo. Bah, si se le puede decir "leer" al hecho de quedarse con la boca y los ojos abiertos al ver una foto.- Inquirió maliciosamente.

-Yo no estaba viendo ninguna foto.- Replicó Ron, con las orejas coloradas, que claramente lo delataban.

-Me parece que sí.- Sonrió Fred.- Y a mamá no le gustaría saber que estabas leyendo esto. No querrás recordar la última vez que te atrapó leyendo una de esas revistas de Bill…

-Como si nunca las hubieses visto.- Comentó ácidamente el más chico de los Weasley.

-Pero no fui tan estúpido como para dejar que me vean.- Respondió su hermano.- Como tampoco hubiese sido tan idiota en contestarle mal a mi hermano, cuando no le fue corriendo con el chisme a mamá una vez que te descubrió. Pero sí lo hiciste.- Dijo con maldad.

-No le vas a ir con el chisme, ¿no, Fred? No estaba haciendo nada malo…

-Sólo instruyéndote. Pero mamá no lo encontraría educativo. De hecho, yo tampoco.- Inquirió el gemelo.

-Bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?- Se resignó Ron. Cualquier cosa era mejor que una tunda de escoba por parte de su madre. Preferiría cualquier cosa antes de sentir la humillación que se le vendría encima cuando toda la familia se enterase de lo que leía a escondidas no teniendo ni siquiera la edad para hacerlo. _Pero, no estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo enseñaban cómo besar, ¡era un texto, lo juro! No había ninguna foto… Bueno, sí, sólo una, pero no es como las revistas de Charlie, ¡en estas no hay mujeres en bikini!_ Se imaginó diciendo. Pero su madre no se lo creería. Luego de decirle "¿Otra vez, Ronald?", le preguntaría que para qué él quería saber besar. Y que ni se le ocurriera decir que era para "fines educativos", porque estaría más perdido de lo que ya se encontraría al ser descubierto. _¿Quién mierda me mandó a leer esas cosas en donde cualquiera podría verme?_ Ya suficientes disturbios le había causado a Charlie cuando su madre había descubierto a quién le pertenecían esas revistas con chicas usando ropa demasiado corta y ajustada, posando como mujeres fatales. Había sido tal el alboroto, que el chico las había escondido del alcance de manos ajenas con magia luego de recibir un gran discurso que decía "Nunca me lo iba a imaginar, ¡con razón pasabas tanto tiempo encerrado! ¡Y yo que creía que estabas estudiando!" y no le había hablado a Ron por bastante tiempo como consecuencia de la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar. Y todo por culpa de Fred y George, que lo habían instigado para que levantara las tablas, donde se encontraría con algo para distraerse.

_Malditos bocones_, había pensado en ese momento. _Me condujeron a esta trampa porque no quise vigilar el pasillo mientras ellos mismos revisaban la habitación de Charlie en búsqueda de más cosas. Ya me las van a pagar._

Pero Ron sabía que ese no era un buen momento para tomar represalias con Fred, porque al que lo habían encontrado in fraganti, otra vez, era a él. Por lo que prefirió admitir la derrota en vez de defender su honor y replicar que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

-Veo que nos estamos entendiendo, hermanito.- Sonrió Fred.- Ey, George, ¿escuchaste?- Dijo, llamando a su alrededor. Su gemelo bajó rápidamente las escaleras (había estado espiando todo desde el pasillo del primer piso) y se colocó junto a su hermano.

-Escuché, ví… Lo tenemos. Y todo gracias a Ginny, no creí que esa mocosa tuviera tan buena vista.- Dijo, con la misma sonrisa maligna que portaba su hermano. _¿Qué Ginny qué?_ ¿Cuándo lo había visto, si ni siquiera estaba en la cocina cuando él había agarrado la revista? _¡Maldita arpía!_, pensó Ron, mientras su rabia empezaba a acumulársele en el interior.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?

-Exactamente lo mismo que él desea hacer. Poner en práctica la teoría.- Respondió Fred.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Respondió Ron, asustado. ¿Le irían a hechizar con algún encantamiento que habían aprendido de algún libro? Pero, si ellos nunca leen. _Pero sí lo hacen si si pueden instruirse para hacer rabiar a alguien,_ razonó el chico.

-Estamos hablando…- Comenzó Fred.

-… de que hagas…- Siguió George.

-…exactamente…- Dijo Fred.

-…lo que estabas leyendo.- Concluyeron ambos.

-Esperen… ¿qué?- Preguntó Ron, desconcertado.

-Besar a tía Muriel.- Dijo George.

-¡Ah, no! ¡No voy a hacer eso, antes cualquier cosa!- Estalló Ron, parándose y dejando caer la revista. ¿Cómo podían pedirle eso? La simple idea era repulsiva. Pero, si era su tía, ¡por Merlín! Y una tía muy horrible. Y era anciana. Estaba más cerca de ser su bisabuela, que su tía. No mentía cuando decía que antes haría cualquier cosa. Les rogaría, si era necesario, incluso sería su sirviente por meses, pero ¿besar a tía Muriel? Nunca. - No, ¡jamás!

-¿Ah, no? Bueno, entonces esto- dijo Fred, alzando la revista del piso.- y todas las revistas de Charlie que logramos robar antes de que las guardara bajo las tablas con magia, van a ir a parar a manos de mamá bajo tu responsabilidad.

-¡Ustedes están locos! ¿Y que me mande a dormir al jardín por un mes entero?- Contempló Ron, horrorizado. Además, ¿por qué tenían que ser tan crueles con él? Sólo había hojeado una revista de Charlie, ¡una maldita revista del montón que tenía! ¡Ni siquiera la había visto entera, sólo unas hojas! ¿Y esos dos iban a decir que él las había visto todas? Estaban desquiciados…

-Esa no sería una mala idea, tendríamos un cuarto para dormir, y otro para realizar experimentos.- Opinó George, mientras su hermano asentía.

-Entonces, ¿nuestro silencio por un beso o tu dignidad por la furia de mamá?- Preguntó Fred.

-¿No puedo hacer _cualquier_ otra cosa? ¡Lo que sea! Puedo ser su sirviente por cuantos meses ustedes quieran, pero esto no, ¡por favor!- Suplicó horrorizado, juntando sus manos.

-Tentador, pero preferiría ver esto.- Dijo Fred, mientras George asentía.

Viendo que sus hermanos no cambiarían de parecer, Ron se resignó a lo peor y tragó saliva. Aunque, tal vez, podría decir que lo haría y, en el momento del beso, encontraría una forma para no hacerlo. Esa idea hizo que su corazón saltase de la emoción. _No lo haré, no si puedo evitarlo._

-Bien.- Dijo Ron, más tranquilo ahora que tenía un plan.

-Bien, ¿qué?- Preguntó George. Ambos gemelos con las mismas sonrisas maléficas pegadas en el rostro.

-Prefiero besarla.- Murmuró Ron.

-Así se hace. –Dijo Fred.- Y cuanto más pronto lo hagas, más rápido te vas a sacar este peso de encima.

_Ya lo veremos_, pensó Ronald.

Los gemelos mandaron a Ron a la cocina y se prepararon para la gran actuación. Claro que contaban con que el chico intentaría dejar pasar la oportunidad para decirles al final que había esperado el momento, pero nunca se había dado, ya que su madre se encontraba ahí, y demás excusas. Por lo que llamaron a Ginny, quien había observado todo desde el primer piso desde el momento en el que Ron había salido a la sala con una revista sospechosa (ya sabían todos en la casa la fama que se había hecho el chico con las revistas). Por lo que la chica también había ido a la cocina para que su hermano no se escapara, con la revista Corazón de Bruja bajo el brazo, en un claro intento de ejercer presión. Con la mirada decía todo: "sé lo que hiciste y si no le das un beso a tía Muriel como prometiste, te delato con mamá".

Ron, aún con las orejas coloradas, intentó en vano dejar pasar este pequeño inconveniente y decidió no hacer absolutamente nada.

Pasadas las horas, cuando tía Muriel estaba avisando que se tenía que ir, los gemelos, quienes no irían a dejar pasar la oportunidad, desataron una lluvia de snap explosivos en el piso superior, por lo que Molly se vio obligada a subir escaleras arriba para castigar a esos dos.

Ron miró a Ginny, quien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, invitándolo a hacer lo que prometió. El chico miró a tía Muriel: anciana, fofa, fea. Pero, lo peor de todo: era su tía y jamás lo olvidaría. Volvió a mirar a Ginny y le negó con la cabeza. Prefería enfrentarse a su madre mil veces, antes de besar a Muriel.

Un instante bastó.

-¡MAMÁ, RON LE ROBÓ LAS REVISTAS PROHIBIDAS A CHARLIE!- Gritó la chica a todo pulmón. Lo había hecho. Le había contado una mentira a su madre y lo pagaría.

El griterío que estaba teniendo lugar arriba cesó inmediatamente. Se escucharon pasos que descendían rápidamente por la escalera y la frase "¿Otra vez, Ronald?" retumbó por las paredes. Ginny sacó unas revistas de una alacena y se las puso en las manos a Ron, quien estaba demasiado consternado buscando una forma de escaparse de la furia de Molly.

-Y si no le das un beso le cuento que espiaste a prima Susan el otro día mientras se bañaba.- Dijo rápidamente la pelirroja. Eso era mentira y lo sabía. Prima Susan había ido de visita a la Madriguera por unos días, y no era él el que la había estado espiando.

-Ese era Bill.- Replicó, con las orejas ardiendo.

-Sí, pero eso no tiene por qué saberlo.- Contestó Ginny con media sonrisa.- Y este beso puede quedar entre nosotros… y tía Muriel.- Dijo en voz baja.

Ron no tenía opción alguna. Realmente no la había. Podía hacerlo en ese momento, que eran ellos tres antes de que llegara su madre y los gemelos.

Se dio vuelta, asqueado por lo que iba a hacer. _No mires_, fue lo único que pensó mientras se acercaba a su tía, quien se estaba acomodando los chales sobre los hombros, preparada para partir. Sólo supo que su cara estuvo muy cerca antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

Fue un segundo, un maldito e interminable segundo que duró aquel beso de muerte, pero, exactamente en ese preciso instante, Molly, Fred y George llegaron a tiempo para ver el espectáculo.

-¡DEGENERADO!- Gritó tía Muriel antes de sacárselo de encima.

-¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?- Gritó su madre, mientras corría atropelladamente hacia su hijo para apartarlo de Muriel y darle unos buenos coscorrones, acompañados por los silbidos de Fred y George y las risotadas de Ginny.

_Ay mierda, ¿quién demonios me mandó a despertarme hoy? No, mejor: ¿quién me mandó a nacer? ¿Por qué carajo no me aguanté todas y cada una de las acusaciones infundadas que Ginny tenía para hacerle a mi madre y me encargaba de negarlas? Soy un imbécil asqueroso… _Pensaba el pobre a las tres de la madrugada, una vez que su madre dejó de contarle por décima vez a la familia entera lo que había hecho, acompañando su discurso con frases amenazadoras. Ron se frotaba los brazos, que le dolían tanto mientras se maldecía a sí mismo, y a Fred, George y Ginny, para los que, sin duda, había sido el mejor día de su vida.

Si alguien se preguntaba si Ron durmió por un mes en el jardín, no, no lo había hecho, aunque hubiera preferido mil veces eso antes que aquel beso. Pero sí lo llenaron con demasiadas tareas hogareñas (de hecho, se encargó de los quehaceres que hacían sus hermanos por dos meses enteros) para mantenerle la mente ocupada, en caso de que le aparecieran pensamientos inapropiados sobre temas no infantiles, decía Molly.

Claro está que tía Muriel no pisó por muchos años la casa de los Weasley. No que fuera algo malo, al contrario, cuanto más lejos, mejor; pero el recuerdo vergonzoso de aquel día no se iría fácilmente y Ron lo sabía. Y menos si convivía con tres pelirrojos que se ocupaban de recordárselo en cada oportunidad que lo ameritaba.

* * *

¿Alguien espera la venganza de Ron tanto como yo? xD


	2. Dominó

¡Holaa!

Prometí una segunda parte con la venganza de Ron y cumplí. Medio año después, pero cumplí. xD

Para los que me tenían fé: gracias por la espera y la confianza. Y, para los que no me tenían fé: **¡sorpresa!** xD Gracias igual por esperarme... Y soy así, cumplo promesas, pero no soy muy constante con mis hobbies. Y éste es uno de ellos. Esperé hasta que la inspiración me tocó la puerta y acá está, materializada digitalmente en sus pantallas. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

¡Muchas, muchas gracias por leer esta locura que finalizó en este capítulo. :)

¡Beso grande!**  
**

PD: ¡Felicitaciones a mi amiga Nana por haber entrado en el trabajo! ¿Viste que tanto esfuerzo valió la pena? Este capítulo es exclusivo tuyo. :) ¡Te quiero, nena!

* * *

**Dominó.**

- Ya es suficiente, me largo. - Dijo el chico de los ojos esmeralda.

Era un frío día de invierno. Dos días después de Navidad. Harry y Ron habían salido a caminar por el jardín, dejando a Molly refunfuñando sola en la cocina mientras preparaba el almuerzo. Otra vez había confundido una varita falsa de los gemelos con la suya propia, mientras pelaba las papas; por lo que a éstas le habían salido patitas y se pusieron a corretear por la mesada, chocándose unas con otras y cayendo al empolvado piso. Los chicos habían advertido el peligro y decidieron que era mejor salir de ahí.

- Bien, porque nadie te quiere acá. - Espetó Ronald Weasley, con la cara colorada de ira, más roja incluso que su propio cabello. - Y me importa una mierda lo que hagas. - Replicó el chico. Harry se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la Madriguera rápidamente. Ron divisó a su pequeña hermana, que venía hacia él con una bolsa que contenía alimento para las gallinas. La habían sorprendido con sus gritos en plena tarea hogareña y decidió ir a ver qué demonios pasaba.

- ¿Por qué estás gritando? - Le preguntó a su hermano.

- ¿Qué te importa? - Respondió Ron.

- Me importa, porque se trata de mi amigo también. - Recalcó la palabra "mi". - Y no me vengas a tratar mal también a mí, yo no tengo la culpa de tus problemas. - Se estaba poniendo tan colorada como su hermano.

- No es tu amigo. No es nada tuyo. Siempre quisiste robarte a mis amigos. Primero Hermione y ahora Harry. Bah, - Miró a sus espaldas y se fijó en Harry, un punto negro en la distancia que pasaba rápidamente por la puerta de la cocina. - ni siquiera le puedo decir "amigo".

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Inquirió la chica, su entrecejo fruncido, ojos entrecerrados. - ¿Por qué discutieron?

- No te importa. - Espetó. Se arregló el grueso y envejecido gorro de lana y se encaminó hacia su casa.

- Sí, me importa. Soy tu hermana, ¿no? - Lo siguió.

- Sí, claro, como si el hecho de ser mi hermana te diera lugar para saber todo de mí. Noticia de último momento: nunca te importé. - Gesticuló el pelirrojo con las manos, mientras elevaba la voz.

- ¡Sí que me importaste! - La vena en el enrojecido cuello de Ginny estaba latiendo rítmicamente.

- ¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿por qué me trataste como a un saco de estiércol todos estos años con Fred y George? - Ron no la miraba, lo único que podía hacer era bajar con dificultad la colina que ahora era como una nube helada y sólida.

- Eran bromas, idiota. - Replicó la chica, bajando detrás de su hermano, más grácilmente.

- Me hartaron tus bromas, Ginny. Eso no es querer a la gente. - Estaba sonrosado por el esfuerzo. El vaho le salía por la boca y la nariz como volutas de humo blanquecino.

- Le hacías lo mismo a Hermione… - Se defendió la chica. Quería llorar. Nunca le había dicho su hermano lo mucho que le dolían sus travesuras, pero, ¡Merlín! Ella pensaba que él se había acostumbrado, jamás creyó que Ron era _tan_ vulnerable, solo un poco susceptible.

- ¡Hermione no es mi hermana! - Y menos mal que no lo era, porque lo enviarían a Azkaban si supieran lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza cada vez que estaba con ella o pensaba en ella. Merlín, ¿sobre qué estaban peleando? Ah, sí, sobre por qué él no se tomaba en serio las peleas con Hermione. Bien, la castaña estaba acostumbrada a sus burlas, incluso ella se mofaba de él a veces, aunque la mayoría del tiempo lo miraba furiosa y le dejaba de hablar por días. Así eran ellos. Pero no peleaban todo el tiempo, sólo cuando se hartaban uno del otro, es decir, día por medio. Sin embargo, en su casa habían trampas y bromas todos los días, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Hermione no le clavaba puñales por la espalda como los gemelos y Ginny… Excepto, tal vez, Krum. _Maldito_ _búlgaro_.

- Pero es como si lo fuera, ¡es tu mejor amiga! - Ginny no entendía cuál era la diferencia entre las bromas de ella y las peleas de Hermione.

- Era mi mejor amiga. _Era_, Ginny. No sé si te diste cuenta de que no me habla. - Y era cierto. Y no entendía por qué. Lo que sí sabía era lo mucho que la extrañaba.

- Te la buscaste, por idiota. - Le espetó.

Ron se paró en seco y se dio media vuelta, enfrentándola. Casi la hizo caer de bruces al suelo. - ¿Por idiota? ¿Qué significa eso?

- Nada. - Se paró ella también, con cierta dificultad.

- No, ahora me vas a explicar. - La amenazó con el dedo índice.

- No tengo que explicarte nada si no me explicás por qué estás peleando con Harry. - Miró a su alrededor en búsqueda del pelinegro, pero no lo divisó. Hacía rato había entrado a la casa.

Ron exhaló profundamente. Debía revelarle el motivo si él quería saber por qué Hermione le había dejado de hablar.

- Porque el muy maldito se hace el incomprendido todo el tiempo. Que él tiene la culpa del retorno del Innombrable, que por su culpa murieron Sirius y sus padres, que nos está metiendo a todos en problemas y esto y aquello… Ya estoy hasta la coronilla con sus dramas, Ginny. - Comentó violentamente. - Es cierto, a él siempre le pasa todo, pero siempre sale bien parado. Ya quisiera ver si a mí me secuestrara el Innombrable en un cementerio, cómo saldría de ahí. ¡Ni siquiera viviría para contarlo! Pero él no ve eso, lo único en lo que piensa es en lo mucho que lo desprecia la gente por ser "especial". - Enfatizó. - Más de la mitad de Hogwarts lo adora y el resto lo odia sólo porque es famoso e hizo cosas increíbles. Y ¿alguna vez se puso a pensar en eso? ¿Alguna vez pensó en cómo yo me siento? Soy el segundo en todo, siempre. Y, en ésta familia, soy el último.

- No es así, Ron… - Ginny le puso una mano en el brazo, pero su hermano retrocedió.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Qué tengo yo que ustedes ya no tengan? ¿Qué hice yo que ustedes no hayan hecho primero? - Le preguntó.

Ginny no supo qué responder. Una cuerda se anudó amargamente en su garganta y amenazaba con abrirle paso a las lágrimas para que cayeran en estampida contra sus sonrosadas mejillas. Inspiró profundamente. Ella no lloraba en público, si podía evitarlo. Y menos delante de su hermano. No había nada que pudiera decirle en ese momento, a menos que… No, no podía, no la podía traicionar a Hermione. Le había jurado que no le contaría nunca a nadie, pero, Merlín, tal vez si le decía… Tal vez las cosas podían cambiar. ¿Por qué tenían que hacer todo tan complicado? _Estúpido Ron y orgullosa Hermione. _- Hay algo… - Dijo la pelirroja, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Sí…? - La invitó a continuar. Ron sabía que era algo importante. Ginny nunca estaba seria. Siempre era la misma maldita risueña que gastaba bromas cuando estaba de buen humor, o la llamarada andante cuando se enfadaba. Pero, siempre que tenía algo para decir que era _verdad, _ponía esa misma expresión de severidad. Le hacía acordar a McGonagall.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas que dijera lo que sea que tenía por decir. Era algo importante, y lo sabía.

- Hay una persona muy especial que está enamorada hace siglos y nunca te lo dijo, porque esperaba que le confesaras tu amor, también. Yo también esperaba que te le declararas… ¡El mundo entero esperaba que lo hicieras! Pero, ¿qué pasó? Decidiste hacerte el ganador y te pusiste a salir con esa Barbie deforme. Y ahora estás pagando el precio: la Barbie no te gusta y la chica se escapó. - Dijo todo esto con calma. Hacía siglos que quería hacérselo saber, pero le había jurado a Hermione que Ron sería la última persona que se enteraría que ella estaba enamorada (no tan) secretamente de él. Pero el bajo autoestima de su hermano le había hecho poner en la balanza todo esto y ver qué pesaba más. Así que, pidiéndole perdón en silencio a su mejor amiga, decidió decirle todo a su hermano. Lo peor que podría pasar era que él se lo dijera algún día a la castaña. Pero, conociendo el poco valor del chico, consideró esa opción como infinitamente remota. Galáctica, por así decirlo.

- ¿Estás hablando de Hermione? - Ron había pasado de la furia al asombro gradualmente, mientras su hermana hablaba. A medida que escuchaba cada palabra, más caprichosamente se instalaba Hermione en su mente. Estaba de broma, ¿no? ¿Hermione Granger enamorada de _él_? Por primera vez en su vida consideró en ponerse a correr por el jardín de la alegría y hacer ángeles en la nievo, o esas mierdas que hacían los muggles para pasar el rato. Se hubiera hecho la cura de spattergroit esa misma noche, desnudo en aquella misma colina, soportando el viento helado contra su piel, sólo porque _Hermione Granger lo amaba_.

- Nunca dije su nombre… Me pregunto por qué se te vino ella a la cabeza. - Preguntó la pelirroja, suspicazmente.

- Porque, bueno, dijiste que la perdí, y la única persona que no tengo estos días es… - ¿Qué importaba si había dicho su nombre o no? Él sabía que era Hermione. De repente, sintió como si un gran trébol de cuatro hojas creciera en su interior. Compuso una sonrisa idiota.

Ginny sofocó una risotada al ver la cara de su hermano. - ¿Por qué no dejás de masacrar tu mente y no cortan con Lavender? Nos harían un favor a todos.

_Lavender_. Se había olvidado completamente de ella. El gran trébol se marchitó. - No es tan simple.

- ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó la pequeña Weasley.

- Porque… No sé, es complicado. - Ron se rascó la nuca. Merlín, todo encajaba tanto, y a su vez era tan difícil…

- Veo que te ató con la cadena de "Amor Mío"… - Dejó escapar la chica. - ¿Habrá hecho un embrujo en él? Tal vez tiene un voodoo tuyo en su casa y te maneja desde allí.

- ¿Quién te contó sobre la cadena? Voy a matar a Potter. Claro, si no se estuviera por ir... - Ron también se acordó del "otro detalle".

- ¿Harry se va? - Se alarmó Ginny.- ¿De la Madriguera?

- Así es. Y no le voy a rogar que se quede, no soy su perro. - Escupió, amargamente.

- ¡Idiota! ¡No tiene a dónde ir! - Gritó Ginny, luego de golpearle con todas su fuerzas.

- ¡Ay, sí, pobre Harry Potter! - Gritó Ron a espaldas de su hermana, mientras ésta corría a la Madriguera. - ¡Todos compadézcanse de él!

Una sonrisa ladeada se formó en su rostro. _¿Así que Hermione lo quería?_

Cerró su baúl y escuchó pasos por el corredor. Tocaron la puerta.

- Ya me estoy largando, no me vengas a pedir que me quede. - Miró con ira a la puerta. Los rayos de sol que entraban por la pequeña ventana del cuarto de su mejor amigo formaban estalactitas en su visión.

Se abrió de repente la puerta y entró una figura pequeña.

- Ah… Lo siento, Ginny. - Se excusó Harry. - Pensé que era Ronald.

A Ginny le hizo gracia que alguien más que Hermione y su propia madre llamaran a Ron por su nombre completo. Sin embargo, no sonrió.

- ¿De verdad te vas? - Preguntó. No pudo ocultar su descontento.

- Sip, eso estoy haciendo. - Contestó Harry, como si el baúl cerrado no fueran prueba suficiente de su partida.

- Y, ¿a dónde vas? Si se puede saber. - Inquirió la chica, aproximándose.

- Supongo que a Grimmauld Place. - No tenía la menor idea de a dónde demonios iría, pero estaba seguro de que no se quedaría un minuto más en esa casa. Ni siquiera lo haría por aquella pequeña ninfa pelirroja. Su propio orgullo era su debilidad.

- No te gusta ese lugar… - Comentó Ginny. Lo conocía demasiado.

- Privet Drive me gusta menos. - Explicó Harry. No sabía si estaba tratando de convencerla a ella o a sí mismo.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Ginny se sentó en la cama de Harry.

- No tenés por qué compartir la habitación con Ron, en la de Fred y George hay lugar. - Intentaba encontrar la solución al problema. Ciertamente, no quería que Harry se fuera. Pero Dean era su novio, y no tenía por qué estar sintiendo lo que sentía. Pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Quería a Harry cerca, aunque sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna con él. Estaba descartada.

- No me quiero cruzar con él. - Respondió el pelinegro.

- ¿Tan fea fue la pelea? - Quiso saber Ginny. Sabía que Ron era un bocón y que cuando se ponía a insultar, podía ser muy hiriente; pero había creído que no llegaba a ese punto con Harry.

- Estoy harto de que no me entienda. Piensa que me hago el héroe trágico, y no es así. No lo soy. - Se defendió el chico. Una vez más no supo a quién estaba queriendo convencer.

- En parte es así. - Harry la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. - Es verdad lo de trágico, pero también es cierto lo de héroe. Deberías empezar a creerlo. - Dijo esto último en un susurro. No había nada más sensual en este mundo para Harry que la voz de Ginny cuando susurraba.

Sintió el delatador rubor expandiéndose pos sus mejillas. - No soy ningún héroe. Siempre tuve suerte, eso es todo.

- No existe la casualidad, sino la causalidad. - Ginny rodó los ojos. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que decirle lo grandioso que era?

- No es así.

- Para mí sí, es como yo lo veo. - _¿Podía ser tan terco?_

- Bueno, pero para mí no, y eso es lo que cuenta. Además, - Se sentó, también y la miró a los ojos. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que por un momento perdió el hilo de la conversación. ¿Por qué estaba allí sentado, sintiéndose maravillosamente? Ah, sí: _Ron._ - él dijo que no me quería en la casa, que no le importa lo que haga, pero que me fuera.

Ginny exhaló profundamente. - Ron es así, es imbécil de nacimiento. - Harry sonrió. - ¿Viste lo que le hizo a Hermione? Se enteró de que se besó con Krum, y el idiota fue y se puso a salir con esa arpía. Y todo por una mentira que se me escapó. - Intentó sonar inocente.

- ¿Hermione no se besó con Krum? - Harry estaba atónito.

- Nop. - Contestó ella, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Eso explican los cientos de cartas que él le envía… - Razonó, divertido. - ¿Y por qué se lo dijiste?

- Porque esperaba que se enojara y fuera a besarla y a pedirle que se quede con él, cualquier chico normal lo haría. Pero, Ron no es normal, ¿cierto? Es tan orgulloso y tan cobarde que lo único que sabe hacer es embarrar cualquier situación que se le presente. - Describió, con demasiada precisión, a su hermano.

- Sí, pero… ¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? - Preguntó Harry, tratando de darle coherencia a la conversación.

- ¿Con qué? - El chico no era el único que había perdido el hilo de la charla.

- Me diste este ejemplo para explicar lo que pasó recién, en el jardín. - Explicó, sonriendo.

Ginny recordó el quid de la cuestión. - Harry, - Le puso la mano en el brazo. Y, al contrario de su amigo, el moreno la dejó rígida en su lugar, soportando la gran descarga eléctrica que se había producido allí donde la chica lo estaba tocando. - no sé qué pasó ahí afuera, pero lo que sea que Ron haya dicho, no es cierto. Él te quiere, y, en caso de que no quiera que estés en ésta casa, hay tres Weasleys más que opinan lo contrario. Mamá, papá y yo te queremos como huésped. La queremos también a Hermione, pero, como están las cosas, no creo que ella desee cruzarse con el idiota. - Sonrió. - Yo te quiero acá, porque… -Tenía que decirlo. - _Te quiero._

Harry sonrió como un estúpido. No podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla a los ojos y sonreír. Ella lo quería, _Ginny lo quería_, lo había dicho.

Miró sus labios carnosos, mientras lamía inconscientemente los suyos. Tenía que besarla ahí mismo. No, era novia de Dean. _A la mierda Dean_, ya se lo sacarían de encima cuando llegaran a Hogwarts. Incluso, ella podía enviarle una carta rompiendo con él en ese mismo momento…

No, a él no le gustaría que alguien le hiciera lo mismo. Se tenía que controlar.

Tenía que decirle que la amaba, ¿por qué no lo estaba haciendo?

- Y-yo… Y-yo tamb… - Empezó a decir. Odiaba esa barrera que se había formado en su garganta que le impedía articular palabra…

- ¡MAMÁ! ¡GINNY ESTÁ BESÁNDOSE CON HARRY EN SU HABITACIÓN! - Gritó Ron a todo pulmón detrás de la puerta entreabierta, sobresaltando a los dos tórtolos, quienes cada vez estaban más peligrosamente cerca. Había estado planeando la venganza desde hacía años, y ésa fue su oportunidad. Se había peleado ficticiamente con Harry cerca del gallinero cuando su hermana estaba alimentando a las aves para que los escuchara, y lo había sacado de sus casillas porque sabía que él se iría. Sabía que Ginny no lo dejaría irse, porque le gustaba, entonces iría corriendo tras él. Y ahí él entraría y le diría a Ginny que todo había sido una broma para que le dijera a Harry lo mucho que le gustaba. Pero jamás había creído que su hermana y su mejor amigo estaban a un paso de besarse. No creía que Ginny era correspondida… Hasta ese día.

Molly subió corriendo las escaleras, en parte feliz por la noticia y en parte enojada por el lugar tan privado que los dos chicos habían escogido para manifestar su amor. También estaba enojada con su hijo, por estar en donde no le correspondía.

Llegó al último piso y sacó a Ron a las bofetadas luego de pedirles disculpas a la pareja, que estaba entre sonrojada y perpleja al otro lado de la puerta destartalada.

- ¡Ay! ¡No! Mamá, - Gritaba Ron entre cachetazo y cachetazo. - ¡son ellos los que se están besando!

- No me importa Ronald Weasley, ¿es que siempre estás al otro lado de las cerraduras? - Gritó Molly a todo pulmón.

- Pero, mamá, ¡Ginny está engañando a Dean! - Se excusó el pelirrojo. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, el círculo volvería a reanudarse y la pelirroja intentaría vengarse _otra vez_.

Ginny salió hecha una furia, dejando a Harry sentado en la cama.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Ginevra? - Molly enfrentó a su hija, quien no se inmutó ante el amenazador semblante de su madre. - ¡Yo no te enseñé eso! ¿Por qué no terminaste con el muchacho antes de…?

- No es cierto, porque no besé a Harry. - Le explicó con la llama en los ojos a su madre. - Pero, ¿por qué mejor no escuchamos a Ronald? Él sí tiene una interesante historia por contar…

- ¿Qué hiciste, Ronald? - ¿Qué mas era lo que le faltaba a la pobre Molly?

- Nada… - Replicó el chico.

- ¿Nada? - Gritó Ginny. - Te explico, mamá. Harry, si te gustaría intervenir, no hay problema… - El apelado negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Ginny volvió la cara hacia su madre. - En fin… Ronald, aquí presente, se puso de novio con la rubia voluptuosa, molesta y chillona de Lavender Brown, sólo porque se enteró que Hermione se había besado con Krum hace dos años…

- ¿Es eso cierto, Ronald? - Preguntó la Señora Weasley, incrédula, ante semejante declaración.

- Sí, ¿y qué? No era mi novia, ni nada mío. Yo no le debía ninguna explicación, con mi vida hago y deshago las cosas a mi gusto. - Era cierto. Él podía hacer lo que quería y, si Hermione lo había traicionado, ¿por qué él no?

- …cuando eso nunca pasó. - Concluyó su hermana, rabiosamente.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Gritó el chico.

- Lo que escuchaste, idiota. - ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenuo? _Estúpida Ginny_.

- Pero si me dijiste… ¡Dijiste que era cierto! - Le espetó.

- Mentí, ¿sí? Estaba furiosa, y además quería que fueras y le dijeras todo lo que sentías. Y te comportaste como una alimaña, eso es todo lo que hiciste. La hiciste llorar, idiota, cientos de veces, pero ésta fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No creo que jamás te perdone. - Sabía que Ron se estaría sintiendo como una escoria, pero se lo merecía, después de todo.

Molly se quedó de piedra. No sabía si castigar o consolar al pobre idiota al que llamaba hijo. Y sentía demasiada pena por Hermione. La pobre chica… ¡Qué decepción habría sido para ella! ¿Cómo estaría en estos momentos? ¿Estaría devastada? Obligaría a su hijo a disculparse, lo haría ella misma, si era necesario.

-Ahora, si me disculpan, me voy a mi habitación. - Dijo Ginny. - Y Harry, - Se dio la media vuelta. - la habitación de Fred y George está disponible, pero no te vayas por una venganza frustrada.

- ¿Venganza frustrada? - Preguntó el chico con el entrecejo fruncido debido a que no comprendía nada de lo que se estaba hablando.

- Creo que todos sabemos por dónde viene la mano, ¿no Ron? - Ginny había atado los cabos demasiado rápido, para el gusto de su hermano. Cuando el chico llamó a su madre momentos atrás, le había recordado a ella misma a sus nueve años. Ron gruñó. - Era una farsa, Harry. Te lo explico todo abajo.

Harry se levantó y fue tras la pelirroja, como si ella tuviera un magnetismo que lo atraía y él fuera el imán. Los dejaron solos a Molly y a Ron.

- Lo único que te voy a decir es que hagas lo que hagas de ahora en más, - Dijo su madre. - no lastimes a nadie. - Se dio la media vuelta. La decepción en su rostro era peor que una buena tanda de coscorrones y gritos. - Y más te vale que arregles los tantos con tu hermana, Harry _y Hermione_. -Resaltó el último nombre. - No puedo creer que siempre estés pensando en devolverle a la gente el mismo golpe que recibiste. A veces hay que saber perder, Ron… - Le puso una mano en el hombro. - Pero eso no significa que hay que dejar de ser perseverante con lo que uno quiere. Hay que luchar siempre.

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda y se encaminó escaleras abajo, dejando al pobre Ron de piedra, con la misma expresión que si una bludger le hubiera golpeado la cabeza. Por donde mirara, tenía problemas, y muy serios. Lo peor de todo, era que él solito se los había buscado.

Entró en su habitación y cerró de un portazo. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con todos pronto, antes de que sus problemas se descarrilaran con el compartimiento de la montaña rusa.

Escuchó las risas provenientes del piso inferior. Seguramente, Harry ya estaría al tanto de aquel estúpido ritual en el que había sido iniciado con el beso de la muerte a cambio de un silencio que se rompió apenas se pactó.

_¿Tan mal le podía salir todo siempre?_


End file.
